


Spiraling

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Pack, Series, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Worried Pack (Teen Wolf), no.18, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Stiles struggles after the latest run in with a rogue pack, making his own pack worry.Day Eighteen of Whumptober 2020 - Panic! At the Disco - Panic Attacks, Paranoia
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Spiraling

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did decide to add on to [Never Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849494) and turn it into a short series. Yes, I am crazy for adding yet another project to my roster. You wanna make something of it!? No? Good. Then enjoy, and please read the preceding part of this series first. :D
> 
> Triggers in the Tags

They all saw it.

As much as they wished they could deny it, they all saw how Stiles was struggling.

The young man was even more paranoid than usual, distrustful of anyone who wasn’t in their pack. When a freshman bumped into him in the hallway one day, Stiles had lost it. He had turned around, shoving the girl back against a locker as he shouted at her, begging her to just tell him what she wanted from him. It wasn’t until Scott managed to pull him away that he calmed down, still rambling about the girl’s malicious intentions.

He had even become wary of Coach Finstock, so much so that he was considering leaving the lacrosse team.

His panic attacks had also worsened, happening more frequently and suddenly. He had spiraled into a particularly severe attack when Lydia was late to a pack meeting, fearing that she had been taking by another threat to Beacon Hills, despite how quiet the past week had been.

The worst panic attack, by far, though, was when a new substitute teacher walked into the room, wearing a simple plaid shirt.

The shirt was the same pattern and color as one that the alpha who kidnapped him wore.

Stiles had gasped, jerking backward and knocking his chair over as he scrambled to the other side of the room, his chest heaving up and down quickly as he panicked. While the other students looked on, Stiles slid down the wall, curling in on himself and pressing against the wall as he begged for mercy from a man he’d never met before.

One of the girls in the room at the time was a friend of Lydia’s. She called her, and soon Lydia and Scott were rushing into the room, Lydia kneeling quietly next to Stiles, talking to him in a soft voice while Scott cleared everyone out of the room.

It had taken over an hour before Stiles was finally able to calm down and drop off into sleep.

Yes, things had gotten to a point where they could no longer ignore Stiles’ problem. He had been hurt too many times, kidnapped too many times, and nearly killed too many times. The latest incident with the pack that kidnapped him had merely been the straw that broke the camel’s back.

They had been cruel and brutal in a way that Stiles hadn’t dealt with before, and it had taken its toll on the young man. He was so close to mentally breaking that there was no longer a choice about the matter.

If they wanted to save their friend, the pack had to do something drastic.

If they wanted Stiles to survive… he had to forget that werewolves ever existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 455. Poor Stiles. I do torture him so. The next installment of this series will showcase Scott erasing his memory, so subscribe to the series if you don't wanna miss that! And if you like this Whumptober prompt and would like to read more, subscribe to that series as well. ;D
> 
> While I'm a bit busy with Whumptober at the moment, I sometimes post fic recommendations on [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) between updates, so go check that out!


End file.
